Kindred Spirits
by UnbrokenTargaryen
Summary: She had saved them and they had left her alone. Feeling suffocated by her past and by the uncertainty of her future. She just wished that there could be someone that could understand her plight. Never knowing that she was soon going to get her wish. In the form of a silver tongued God. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness. Something she had become familiar with within the recent years. Though the silence, the pressing darkness was worse. The silence gnawed at her insides. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in it's nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid her existence had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to her like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from her. Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing her from either speech or movement.

It hadn't always been like this she knew. She remembered when she was needed, when she was surrounded by the overpowering sense of love. Now, now she was alone. Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts things had changed. No longer did the Wizarding World need her. Her the Girl-Who-Lived, her who had sacrificed everything for them. Her Catherine Lillian Potter. She had to watch as her friends left her. Now living their own life without the oppressive force of Voldemort. No one needed to live in fear any longer. No one needed to remember her.

As the years passed the sense of loneliness only grew. To the point where her darkest thoughts surfaced, however she always pulled herself back. Though in recent months it was becoming harder and harder. Oh, how it would be so easy to just slip away into the nothingness of the afterlife. After all who would miss someone that they had already forgotten? She could finally see her parents again and Moony and Sirius. All the people that were taken from her too soon. Catherine felt the ever-growing pain flourish inside of her. Like a rose bush, its thorns stabbing her as they went along their path.

She felt tears start to slowly fall down her face. Though she did nothing to try and stop their path. Everyone seemed to always leave her in the end. Her parents, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape... all of them left her. Although she knew some were different circumstances. They all still left her in the end. She just wished that someone, anyone, could understand what she was feeling. That she could feel like she wasn't alone in the world.

She felt her heart start to weigh heavily in her chest. The pain her mind was projecting making her feel numb. She pressed her head against the wall she was sitting against. The tears were coming faster now. Like a down pour and Catherine felt her chest ache. Though she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Though soon her sadness turned into anger. Like a raging inferno within her. She felt her hatred and anger towards the world, towards her friends and family and towards the so called innocents. It wasn't fair that she had done everything she could to help them. To save them; and she was still cast aside. Catherine felt her anger growing as the seconds ticked by. She felt her eyes burning with suppressed tears. She wouldn't let them fall. Though the need to was becoming overpowering, which made her even more angry.

"Why am I so weak?" Catherine roared as she slammed her first into the ground. Not even caring about the sharp stab of pain that shot through her at the action. Catherine closed her eyes and let out a breath. She needed to come herself down but she knew that wasn't possible. Soon her anger and frustration at herself and at the world reached its breaking point. To the point where she had to let it with an almighty scream.

The screen ripping from her throat as frightful noise. One filled with loss and a sense of hopelessness. It was a scream someone wounded would give. Someone that has given up all hope and didn't know how to find it again. It was a scream that was ripped from her very soul and as she screamed her magic rippled out from her. Like a shockwave snaking through the room she was in. Catherine faintly heard glass breaking but couldn't bring herself to care.

Once again she just wished that there could be someone that could understand her. The only person that really could was the man that had tried to, Voldemort. Though he was dead now which had left a void within her. For so long it had been the Chosen One and the Dark Lord. Now it was just the Chosen One that had fallen into disrepair. All because no one needed her anymore.

Catherine once again closed her eyes and allowed her magic to wrap itself around her. Its soft and warm embrace welcoming to her, after feeling so cold and alone for so long. Though her eyes soon snapped open when a burst of light drenched the room in its brilliance. Once her eyes adjusted she saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her. Her golden hair loosely braided off her left shoulder. Her warm and gentle brown eyes shining with kindness. Catherine immediately felt safe and protected under her gaze.

"Hello dear," the woman said in a voice like velvet.

"Hello," Catherine said after a moment's hesitation. She frowned slightly at the woman trying to figure out why she was here. However before she could voice her question the woman spoke.

"I know you must be confused on why I am here. The true answer is complex and I don't believe you will believe me just yet. So I will give you the short, easy answer for now. I felt your magic in the air, calling out for help and I decided to come," the woman said with a warm smile.

"But why are you here?" Catherine asked softly as she stood up, pressing her back into the wall.

"Because I am here to help you. I am here to take you to a place where you will be loved and cared for and where you will find an answer to your wish," the woman said with a soft chuckle. Though her answer caused Catherine's eyes to widen. Did this woman really mean what she said? She sure hoped so, because if not Catherine didn't think she would be able to handle the heartbreak.

"How can I know this isn't a lie?"

The woman chucked once again before answering. "Always so untrusting aren't we? Though it's no matter, I completely understand why I know someone exactly like that at home. However the answer to your question is simple. You don't. You will just have to trust me. So I guess I have a question for you."

Catherine looked at the woman intrigued and watched as she held out her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

Catherine looked down at the hand for a second before grasping it. If it was a lie than at least she would still get one last adventure out of it. However if it wasn't than she would finally be getting her dream come true. She watched as the woman smiled at her warmly. However as a glow was starting to form around them, Catherine asked the one question she forgot to ask.

"What's your name?"

She watched as the woman's eyes shined merrily before responding. "Freyja, my name's Freyja."

Then the light consumed them and Catherine knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all like the first chapter to Kindred Spirits. This story will have some dark themes, so I'm warning you now. This is really just a prologue to see if you will read it. If yes then the next chapter should be out pretty soon. Again I hope you liked it and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-UnbrokenTargaryen**


	2. Chapter 2

They appeared in a nondescript room within a flash of light. Catherine had to refrain from squinting as the light surrounded her then, as if it was never there in the first place, it faded away. Catherine looked around the room and saw nothing but gray stone. A simple stone archway stood in the direct center of the wall.

The passage leading beyond it was shrouded in darkness. Catherine squinted her eyes trying to discern what she could from the shadows. Though she got nothing in return. With a small sigh, Catherine turned her green gaze back towards the woman.

"Why did you bring me here?" Catherine asked with a frown.

Though the woman only smiled and motioned for her to follow. Catherine, having no idea where else to go, followed. She felt the darkness stick to her the moment she entered it. It was like it was trying to attach itself to her very soul. It was stifling in its intensity and she wanted nothing more than to escape it. A thought that had not soon came to pass, before the woman grabbed a hold of her arm and led her into a torch lit room.

Catherine once again felt a frown pull at her features, what was she doing here? Why was she brought here? All of the questions swirled around in Catherine's skull, but no answer was forth coming. With a small sigh, Catherine surmised that the room she was in might offer some tidbit of information for her. The first thing she noticed is that she's in a throne hall. One that seems to be used for more selective proceedings.

Massive braziers surrounding each of the twelve obsidian columns light up the lower levels of the throne hall and engulf the throne hall in a brilliant glimmer. The paintings of vast landscapes on the layered ceiling dance in the flickering light while sculptures look down upon the porcelain floor of this luxurious hall.

An azure rug runs down from the throne for a few meters before coming to an end while ribbon banners with burnished tips cover parts of the walls. Between each banner sits a shrine-like ornament covered in candles, many of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the wall paintings of divine beings below them.

Massive, stained glass windows with symmetric designs are hidden by veils colored the same azure as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with gold leaves and fine patterns.

A majestic throne of mahogany sits below a grand chandelier and is adjoined by five almost identical seats for those closest to the royal highness.

The throne is covered in intricate engravings and fixed on each of the rear legs is a diamond petal. The thick pillows are a light azure and these too have been adorned with golden quilting.

Catherine turned to the woman, Freyja, who had guided her here. "What is this place?"

The woman spoke with a soft smile. "This room is the Queen's personal throne room. She wanted me to bring you here the moment we arrived."

Catherine turned her gaze back towards the mahogany throne. A small frown still marred her features. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into. However, she was willing to find out.

"When will your queen be arriving?" Catherine asked in a soft voice.

"Soon, she probably just has to... get something," Freyja said casually, which caused Catherine to frown. However she didn't comment, not feeling up to the roll of detective. So with a small, subdue sigh Catherine looked around the room once again.

She saw a portrait that she had missed in her earlier observation of the room. She moved closer to it without a second thought. Her green eyes taking in all of the faces, so beautifully painted onto the canvas.

There was only one word to describe the God like man. Where his eyes were the green of fresh dew glinting in the sunlight off a leaf of green emerald. His lips were pale and thin and his nose slender and rounded. A prominent jaw curved gracefully around and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen. Even though his whole body was leaner than that of his brother, she could tell he could hold his own in a fight. He was an Adonis among the other men, who she had seen before, Catherine knew they paled in comparison. One look and both women and men would swoon at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences and one word passing from his lips would have even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever knew was naturally possible. She felt a stirring in her chest as she stared into the mans emerald green eyes, but she immedialtey squashed it down and turned away from the portrait.

She remembered the last time in which she had felt that same stirring, and she refused to allow it to happen again. Not after everything that had happened because of it. So with a resolute air around her she walked away from the portrait.

As if, by doing so, she would sever the connection she seemed to have made with it. However all she accomplished was a slight tugging at her heart with every step she took. Though soon enough another attraction took her interest, which caused her to easily forget the pull.

The arrival of the queen.

Who's beautiful hazel eyes were staring at her with motherly kindness, which immedialtey put Catherine at ease.

"Hello dear," the queen said, affection seemingly infused into those two words.

"Hello your majesty," Catherine said with a polite dip of her head. Though the queen simply laughed lightly before responding.

"Oh dear, there's no need for formalities here. You may call me Frigga," the queen, Frigga, said with a smile. "Come walk with me. It gets so stuffy in here." Frigga beckoned with a small smile and a wave of her hand, causing Catherine to immediately follow. The Queen turned her gaze towards her and smiled.

Catherine couldn't help but smile back. It was like the queen exuded all that was good with the world. Something that Catherine definitely needed to see. She needed to know that there was still something worth fighting for, and with the way the queen acted there was.

"Thank your ma- I mean Frigga. I'm honored by your hospitality. Though if I may inquire something?" Catherine asked with a tilt of her head. By Frigga's slight nod, Catherine took it as a go ahead. "Why am I here?" She asked as politely as she could possibly muster. Not wanting to offend the hospitable queen.

Though the queen simply smiled in understanding before responding. "You have come here, my dear, to start a new life. To go somewhere where you wouldn't be alone. Your magic called out to us."

"Us?" Catherine asked with a frown gracing her features.

Frigga nodded, a smile still in place. "Yes, us. My son and I heard your cry and immediately put it upon ourselves to find you. And bring you back to our home."

Catherine felt her heart warm at the queens words. It had been so long since anyone had cared about her; and for total strangers to. That was unreal to her and she would forever cherish what they did for here. And, hopefully, return the favor today.

However the queens words struck a chord in her brain. "Where exactly are we?" Catherine asked her gaze tracing the walls around her. However, not a secret would be laid bare to her. Though Catherine expected it wouldn't.

Frigga, seemingly startled by the question, stopped in front of a door. A door that had similar markings as the ones in the throne hall.

"I am terribly sorry for forgetting to mention where your new home is. Or what it is even called for that matter," Frigga said with a apologetic smile. One that Catherine returned kindly.

"It's quite alright. No harm was done or was meant to be done."

Frigga beamed at those words before pushing the double doors open.

Immediate sunlight slammed into Catherine's eyes, causing her to have to squint them. Though when she got her bearings she couldn't believe what she saw.

And by Frigga's grin, Catherine knew that was the expected reaction.

Wordlessly Catherine turned back towards the queen. Who smiled and gestured grandly to the city below them.

"Welcome, my dear, to Asgard."


End file.
